Lagrimas de sangre!
by nathy.garcia.169
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que convivir con un dolor tan grande que solo tu soportarías?, que ir mas que intentes evadirlo se repite día a día, como una película, ¿guardarías todo eso o te dejarías llevar por tus impulsos?, ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando ya no se soporta mas, he aquí la prueba más real de lo que pasa cuando no soportas más?, cuando solo hay…lágrimas de sangre...!


¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que convivir con un dolor tan grande que solo tu soportarías?, que ir mas que intentes evadirlo se repite día a día, como una película, ¿guardarías todo eso o te dejarías llevar por tus impulsos?, ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando ya no se soporta mas?, ¿sabías que alguien puede perder la cordura cuando las heridas son tan penetrantes?, ¿Sabías que la mente más pura y cuerda puede ser destrozada por dolor?, he aquí la prueba más real de lo que pasa cuando no soportas más, cuando solo hay…lágrimas de sangre.

**Lágrimas de sangre**

Se cuenta que hubo un tiempo en que hubo una chica llamada Kokoro, sus padres esperaron alegre su llegada, pues asegurarían que ella sería la que propiciaría el amor de su familia, los meses pasaron, y cada vez se encontraba más cerca su nacimiento, mas todo cambió cuando el doctor dijo que su madre no resistiría el parto, su padre intento matar al crío, pero la madre dijo que no valía la pena, que ella daría la vida, en fin, cuando nació su papa vio que no era un varón, lo cual le molesto tanto, al borde de que la madre fue asesinada a manos de su esposo, la niña crecía en amargura, rechazada por su padre, llegó un punto en donde su padre entro bruscamente al cuarto de ella y tumbándola de un golpe fue violada despiadadamente, hacía que la niña quedara por traumada de por vida, su padre siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, borracho, en sus recuerdos más profundos recordó a su madre introduciéndole una lija, un alambre de púas, ella recuerda aquel dolor insoportable, aquellos gritos, recuerda golpes, a los 10 años era obligada a tomar drogas, se acuerda que su padre un día casi la mata por sobredosis de heroína, a veces venían los amigos de su padre y entre siete la maltrataban, su padre la prostituía a demás personas, aquella chica creció en dolor, amargura y odio, al llegar al colegio los compañeros le maltrataban, golpeaban y lastimaban, una vez paro al hospital, en fin, aquella vida era un caos.

La alarma había sonado haciendo que los salones se vaciaran, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, esquivando a todos, deseando que no estuvieran en la salida, ¡día de suerte!, hoy nadie le había esperado, el camino a casa se había hecho corto, entro a su casa y noto todo desordenado, lo ordeno rápidamente y subió a su habitación, abrió la ventana y se dedicó al arreglar su cuarto, se fue a dar un baño y noto los latigazos en sus piernas, los mordiscos y golpes en todo su cuerpo, inevitablemente se puso a llorar, se lavó y se vistió, se dedicó hacer su tarea, al instante vio el cuaderno lleno de lágrimas, suspiro y arranco la hoja, "hacer todo de nuevo"

-Koko, Koko-miro a todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie, siguió con su deber, pero la voz volvió a aparecer.

-Koko, Koko-

-¿Qui..quien e..es?-hablo temblorosamente.

-Aquí, en el espejo-dirigió su mirada al espejo, se encontró con algo muy extraño, era, ella, pero no era en si ella, esa Kokoro sonreía, psicopatamente pero sonreía, sus ojos estaban inundados por malicia y maldad, sus ropas eran negras, una chaqueta y un pantalón, acompañado de unas botas y guantes, el cabello de esta era blanco y largo hasta las rodillas, y sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo, cosa que el de Kokoro era negro y largo hasta los codos y sus ojos eran negros, además esta Kokoro nunca sonreía, siempre estaba triste, sus ojos guardaban rencor y miedo.

-No llores, llorar no hará que cambie las cosas-habló burlonamente la otra Kokoro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto extrañada, la chica solo rio y salió del espejo, como por arte de magia.

-Yo soy tu, soy todo el rencor, el dolor, el odio, el miedo, la amargura, la tristeza, la impotencia, el veneno, la crueldad, soy lo malo de ti, soy todo aquello que te lastima-

-No, tu solo eres un producto de mi mente, no existes- Kokoro intento negar todo y cerrar sus ojos, pero aún seguía aquella figura.

-Soy Nikushimi, aunque si quieres me dices Niku-la chica extendió la mano, pero Kokoro no la acepto.

-Gracias pero no ando de ánimos para nuevas amigas, déjame sola-

-Se cómo te sientes, pero te diré una cosa, si sigues así esto empeorara, además, nadie entiende lo que sientes- -¿y tú como sabes?-

-Yo soy tu dolor, se cómo te sientes-Kokoro miro raro a Niku, sorprendida y un poco confundida.

-¿Y según tu que harás para que deje de pasar esto?-Niku rio un poco y la miro.

-Enfrenta la situación niñata-

-¿Enfrentarla?-

-Sí, no tienes apoyo, no tienes madre, tu papa es un borracho violador y no tienes amigos, deja de ser tan miedosa, no te calles lo que sientes, libera tu enojo, libera ese rencor, se fuerte, no dejes que nadie te domine, descontrólate, déjate ser tu misma-habló maliciosamente.

-aunque me encantaría no puedo, gracias, estoy bien así-Niku solo rio.

-Tarde o temprano desearás mi ayuda, solo es cuestión de esperar, bueno, chao, y diviértete-desapareció con el viento, un silencio se formó en aquella habitación, hasta que la puerta de la entrada fue abierta…


End file.
